Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,095,465; 1,216,443; 1,295,840 to show television headrests forming the rear section of the foldable bed unit as well as U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,708 which discloses an extra angularly positionable frame; U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,398 discloses a head section pivoted to the sofa which is also true of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,096 and 3,710,402 which disclose a TV rear head section which may be tilted at an angle to the planar bed sections.